Darkseid Descending
by Justice League Expansion
Summary: Just a little something that popped in my head. My version of Destroyer.


End of All Hope.

From his golden throne in his palace on Apokolips,Darkseid was grinning like a mad dog. His lust for power had led him to the Separatists,an army of combat robots led by Chancellor Palpatine. He met up with the chancellor and killed him with the Omega Beams. He then took over the Separatists,becoming their leader.

He had sent the Separatists to a faraway blue and green planet,with water filling 70% of its surface. It possessed various mutated beings who would put up a fight,which was exactly why Darkseid wanted them. He wanted revenge on the being known as Superman,and his colleagues in the Justice League. Which, he had heard was now 600 members strong.

But now,his fleet was decimating the Republic, their worst enemies. A coalition of beings who wielded energy weapons known as lightsabres. They also had mastery of the Force, or rather, telekinesis and telepathy. Among those great powers, they had an army of Clones,each trained to battle them-in space or on land.

Anakin Skywalker jetted his cruiser forward,practically hammering the fire button. He decimated forty-nine Super-Droids and twenty-eight Clanker cruisers before they even spotted him. Ki Adi Mundi, Barriss Offee, and Ahsoka Tano followed close behind, tearing apart Clanker ships.

The Jedi warships used their turrets to assault the main ships and the Super Droids, while the Clones on the ships held off the Super Droids that came into the ship. However,it ended up with many Clones dead and the Super Droids using the vessels against them.

"Look out! They got another of our vessels!"warned Anakin, weaving between the turret's shots.

"Understood,master! But,we're outnumbered here! They're going to overwhelm us!"yelled Ahsoka.

"Damn it,"Cursed Anakin as he weaved through more turrets,spraying the exterior of a Separatist vessel with energy.

"I know,right?"Ahsoka sighed, firing a missile at one of the cruisers,turning its power off. A Clone came by in its cruiser, destroying it with a volley of energy.

"GET TO EARTH! NOW!"roared Obi Wan Kenobi. The Jedi and Clones complied, directing their ships to Earth. They entered hyperspace, finding themselves on the outer reach of the solar system,with Darkseid and the Separatists in hot pursuit. Anakin saw Barriss Offee decimated by a heat-seeking energy blast, and Plo Koon decimated by fourteen Clankers ganging up on him.

Traveling through Earth's atmosphere,Anakin noticed Superman locked in combat with Solomon Grundy,fighting alongside Ben Tennyson. Anakin knew him since he had saved the universe multiple times. He also saw a blue and white android-like being firing what appeared to be circulating energy pumping through his arm.

"Cyborg! Ben! You hit his right,I'll hit his left!"barked Superman,charging Grundy with a shoulder tackle. Ben,as Fourarms clapped his hands, knocking Grundy backwards,right into Cyborg's sonic cannon beams.

Grundy collapsed onto the ground,defeated.

"Superman! Ben Tennyson, we need your help,"Anakin said,stepping out of his vessel. All the other ships landed in the harbors of Metropolis, and the Clones and the Jedi stepped out. Superman,Ben,and Cyborg were stunned at the sight of the armored men and women.

They explained the situation. Superman nearly killed Anakin when he heard of Darkseid's return, he was so mad.

"So,Darkseid is back with the Separatists?"Ben asked,now in human form.. The Plumbers and Jedi worked closely together,so Ben knew of them well.

"Yes. He killed their leader and took over,"Mace Windu replied, hands folded behind his back.

"Alright,I'll call in the other members of the Justice League,"Superman grimly stated.

"The Titans will help too,"Cyborg said. The Titans had recently reformed, with Nightwing returning as leader.

"I'll call in everyone else,"Ben said, taking out his Plumber's badge,calling in Captain America with the Avengers,Hal Jordan with the Green Lantern Corps,Nick Fury,White Knight,Charles Xavier,Reed Richards,the BPRD,and General Hawk,as well as everyone else he could think of.

TWENTY MINUTES LATER,JUSTICE LEAGUE MONITOR WOMB

"We'll need every body we can throw at this mess,"sighed John Stewart, Earth's second Green Lantern.

"All of Earth's forces might not be enough,"grimaced Nightwing.

"It won't just be Earth forces,"Hal Jordan calmly stated. "I called in the Corps, they'll be able to loan us two hundred Lanterns,"

"I called in some of our allies. The Ghostbusters,Charmed Ones,Spawn,and Hogwarts will be able to help us,"Hellboy added.

"The Plumber's kids can help too,"Ben stated. "Bivalvan and his team can assist as well.

"So,will this be enough?"asked Superman.

"It might,"Mr. Terrific said. "We have about one-thousand beings, against an army of four hundred thousand minimum,"

"Oh great,"griped Flash.

"Superman! Darkseid brought General Grievous and Mongul down to the Daily Planet! He's demanding you come!"Geo Force yelled,entering the Monitor Womb.

"I'm on my way!"Superman said,eyes narrowed. He prepared to jet off, but Obi Wan halted him.

"Wait! You can't go alone. Grievous alone would be hard for you to stop,"said Obi Wan.

"We'll go with you,"Anakin commented. Ahsoka sheathed her lightsabre, as did Obi Wan and Anakin.

"Me and Rex will go,too,"Ben said. Generator Rex nodded in confirmation.

"Can't have you going out there alone. You might kill the bastard,"snorted Batman.

"Cap and I should be able to help. You won't have to face him alone,"Iron Man said. It had been a while since the Civil War,and the Avengers had reformed. Steve Rogers was still the leader,and it had seven members,much like the original League.

"Thanks,"Superman replied,focused on defeating Darkseid.

"OK,team,let's go!"Cap ordered.

METROPOLIS

"Superman,show yourself!"roared Darkseid, pounding the ground. His henchmen General Grievous and Mongul stood by him, ready for anything.

Suddenly,a vibranium alloy shield ricocheted off Mongul's face, knocking him backwards.

"There!"Grievous yelled, leaping forward with his four arms holding his four lightsabres.

Ahsoka whizzed into him, slashing with her lightsabre. Iron Man fired several repulsors,all of which were deflected by Grievous' lightsabres.

Meanwhile,Ben Tennyson transformed into one of his most powerful aliens.

He turned into a 5'8 green creature with a pointed head and red eyes, with a strange emblem on its chest.

"PSYLORD!"Ben yelled out. Psylord was the Ultimatrix's version of Martian Manhunter, or a Green Martian.

Obi Wan tossed his lightsabre,brushing Darkseid's face. Darkseid winced from the energy weapon cleaving at his cheek,but held his ground,clapping his hands,knocking Obi Wan backwards with a sonic wave.

Superman let out a stream of heat vision, with Psylord letting out his Martian vision as well,peppering Darkseid with incredibly intense heat. Darkseid unleashed his Omega Beam,cutting off both of their heat blasts.

Psylord transformed into a version of a Chinese Dragon, grasping Darkseid in its mouth,and chomping down, causing immense pain to Darkseid. Darkseid kicked it in its gut, causing it to change back into its usual form.

Cap and Batman used their respective weapons. Cap fired his pistol, while Batman tossed his batarangs,keeping the Clankers and Parademons away from the main fight.

Batman tossed a cryo batarang, freezing a group of Clankers. Firing his grappling hook,it shattered the ice,destroying the Clankers and knocking another one off the building. Then,he vaulted into the air with his bat staff,kicking a Parademon in the neck,instantly killing it. A leg sweep tripped a Clanker, who then found himself tossed into Grievous' lightsabres,instantly destroying it.

Cap fired his pistol,blowing the heads off Parademons and Clankers alike. His shield reflected laser shots, causing further damage. He then ran forward, knocking a Parademon off the ledge with his shield,then shooting another at point blank in the heart. He then rushed forward valiantly, firing his Colt and shielding his face with his shield.

Batman realized he was out of weapons.

"Anything wrong?"Cap asked.

"I'm out,"Batman replied.

"Take my extra,"Cap said, handing Batman a Glock. Batman glared at him.

"Not my style,"Batman said. He launched at a Parademon, kicking it backwards. He then grasped the electro staff and blasted, frying most of the Clankers in the area. Cap's eyes widened at the sight. He didn't need a gun to kick ass. Then again,neither did he. Cap chuckled, rushing forward.

Psylord decided to change power course, slapping the dial on his chest. His body lit aflame,as he grew immensely in size.

"ULTIMATE PSYLORD!"Ben yelled.

Ult. Psylord stood over the Daily Planet. Darkseid was actually worried. He had heard about how the Guardians had made the Burning afraid of fire,since they were becoming the most powerful species in the universe,rivaling the Celestials in their might.

It stared at Darkseid for three seconds,then a fiery inferno engulfed Darkseid, releasing extraordinary pain onto him. It then swatted him into a few buildings,which then exploded due to the Burning making the oxygen explode. Obi Wan and Superman flew at the lord of Apokolips. Ben reverted back into Pyslord,stunned at the power.

Meanwhile,Anakin Skywalker and Generator Rex engaged Mongul. The mad despot clapped his hands,but they were useless when Rex made the same kind of shockwave with his Smackhands. Anakin used a force push, and made Mongul stumble. Leaping into the air, he slashed at Mongul,causing multiple slashes at the chest. Rex scowled, creating a BFS, then slashing at Mongul, causing another stab wound. Mongul collapsed, defeated but not dead.

Grievous engaged Anakin and Iron Man. Both of them were doing little to stop him, as he outmatched Ahsoka in lightsabre dueling, and was able to reflect Iron Man's repulsors with ease.

"Hey,Tin Can, think you can distract Grievous?"Ahsoka asked, ducking under a double lightsabre sweep.

"Of course,"Iron Man replied, rapidly firing repulsors. Grievous reflected them all, but Ahsoka sliced off four of his arms with one sweep. Grievous leapt into the air,kicking her backwards. He then kicked Iron Man down. His agility was amazing,even though he relied on his lightsabres normally, he still had his inhumane agility.

"HAHAHA!"mirthfully cackled Grievous, but then he was overtaken by a light green and black green. He exploded in a flash of light, killing him. Out emerged Upgrade.

"Ben, I-"Iron Man began,but was interrupted.

"Can it,Tinnie. He saved our lives,and Grievous has killed thousands of people. He deserved this death,"scowled Ahsoka.

"You may be right,"sighed Iron Man, flying off to help with Darkseid's defeat.

WHAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

That was the sound of Darkseid knocking Superman backwards with a backhand. Batman and Captain America leapt down, making Darkseid stumble with a kick. Obi Wan,Anakin,and Ahsoka unleashed one slash at his neck, nearly killing him. He unleashed his Omega Effect,about to vaporize all three of them.

"CHROMASTONE!"yelled a purple alien with crystals growing out of his body. He took the Omega Effect into his body and reflected it at Darkseid,knocking him backwards. Darkseid felt his body disappearing. With that, Darkseid disappeared, and so did his army.

"That was weird,"Generator Rex plainly stated.

"You said a mouthful,"commented Ahsoka.


End file.
